This is a clinical trial involving an experimental and control group to determine whether visually impaired patients prefer the Horizontal Light Path Vision Enhancing System (HLP-VES) over a comparable convential bioptic telescope system currently available. The experimental design will address factors of appearance, weight and field of view which have been shown to be important factors for the enhanced acceptance of such bioptic telescope low-vision devices. The HLP-VES is a departure from conventional low vision aids in that its option are arranged across the front of an eyeglass frame rather than protruding outward and forward, which adversely affects both appearance and weight. The controlled clinical trial will be run as a 4-8 month double crossover study at three clinical sites. The study will select and follow a cohort of 120 adults with low vision who either (a) currently use an existing device or (b) are candidates for such a device. The study will also serve to identify factors which will enhance the design and performance of the HLP-VES device.